Hallelujah
by luvurlifeluvedwardc
Summary: Harry's lover has been gone for months, and Harry is left to care for their son alone.... will he ever return? WARNING: slash & implied mpreg


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Tyler, of course.....**

Harry lay in his cold bed, almost asleep when he heard a distant wailing from the room next door. A small smile escaped his lips, but quickly faded when his mind flashed back to a time seven months ago, when his lover was still there, promising to be the one to take care of Tyler when he cried at night. It was part of their arrangement they designed a couple weeks after the realization that Harry was pregnant. Fighting the will to join his small son weeping, he slowly pulled his body from his soft covers and headed down the hall.

On the way, he saw Hermione sitting in a chair near the fire in the living room, her forearms resting on her swollen belly as she knitted a scarf. She smiled at him lazily, probably wondering what her nights would be like with her baby girl, who was due in two weeks. She was at Harry's house this night because Ron had business with the Ministry out of England and she didn't feel like staying home alone. Harry accepted her request immediately, missing the feeling of knowing there was another being besides Tyler in his home.

He walked into the baby's room and bent over the wooden crib, cradling the two-month old baby in his arms. He sat back in the ancient rocker a few feet away and began singing quietly to his sobbing son.

"_I heard there was a secret chord__  
__that David played and it pleased the lord__  
__but you don't really care for music, do you…"_

This was one of Harry's favorite songs, mostly because he believed it spelled out his recent life so well. If only his lover hadn't left. He said he'd be back in two weeks tops, that he only had "business" to do. It had been seven months since this promise, and Harry had come to terms with the possibility that Draco might not be here anymore.

"_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you__  
__she tied you to her kitchen chair__  
__she broke your throne and she cut your hair__  
__and from your lips she drew the hallelujah__…"_

Hermione set her knitting down and stared into the fire, absentmindedly stroking her belly. She couldn't wait to be a mother. Watching Harry and Tyler for the last few months only excited her more. The bond the two of them shared was magical, and she wanted that.

There was a light nock on the front door, and for a moment Hermione thought that it was just her imagination, but when the soft rap on the door continued, she pushed herself out of the chair and waddled to the door. _Who would come at this time of night? _

She slowly opened the door and poked her head out into the bitter cold winter night.

And there stood her best friend's husband. Draco Malfoy.

Draco had to admit that he was a bit shocked to see Hermione at the door of his home. It shocked him even more when she opened the door all the way and slapped him across the face.

A tear streaked down her cheek and she pulled him into a hard embrace. Draco felt very dumbstruck as to why Hermione was acting so strange, but then he noticed the bump between them, keeping them from being too close, and recalled the probable explanation for her actions.

"Where the hell have you been, you prick?" she asked bitterly as she stroked his hair. She finally pulled away and covered her mouth as more tears streaked down her face. "We thought you were dead." Draco pulled her into another embrace, tears running down his own newly scarred face. After the war and Draco and his lover had announced their relationship, Draco was shocked at how close he and Hermione had become so quickly.

"Where is he?" Draco murmured in her ear. She pulled away from him and pointed down the hall, and Draco immediately knew that he was in their baby's room.

"_Baby I've been here before__  
__I've seen this room and I've walked this floor__  
__I used to live alone before I knew you__ …"_

Harry still sang to the small bundle in his arms even though he was fast asleep. He ran his long, nimble fingers through the short, black tuff of hair on Tyler's small head, smiling. It stuck straight up to the heavens, just like his. Though Tyler had Harry's wild mane of hair, the rest of him was Draco through and through. From his nose to his demanding ways at such a young age, he and Draco could have been twins.

Finally finishing his song, Harry carefully stood, so wrapped up in thoughts of his small son he didn't notice the figure that had been standing in the doorway for the last few minutes.

Gently, the man laid the small child in the crib and rested his hands on the railing, taking in the beautiful sight of his baby boy.

As Harry set his son in the crib, Draco slowly walked up until he was right behind him, until he could smell the beautiful scent radiating from his lover. It took every ounce of self control not sweep Harry in his arms at that moment. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and into the crib, almost crying out at the sight of his beautiful baby boy. The small figure was the most beautiful thing, next to Harry of course, that Draco had ever seen. He loved his small son immediately.

Harry sighed lovingly and leaned his large, strong hands gently on the railing of the crib and stared down at their son. Draco came up right behind him and settled his now tanned hands over Harry's.

For some unexplained reason, Harry immediately knew whose hands were on his one. He let out a choked cry, turned around, and slapped the other man across the face.

Draco, even more surprised than the last time this happened, took a step back, his eyes wide and confused. Then Harry bounded over to him, wrapping his short arms around his lover's waist, sobbing in his shirt. Draco returned the embrace, tears running down his own face for a second time that night.

"Where the hell have you been, you mother fucker?" he sobbed into Draco's shirt. In response, Draco scooped up the smaller man in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He gently set Harry on the bed, quickly ridding them both of their clothing. Together they then both got under the covers, Draco curled around his lover, and Harry squeezing onto the other's hand, as if he would float away any moment.

Not even waiting for Harry to ask again, Draco gently pecked the man's neck and began, his voice shaking with emotion. "I had to go. I'm so sorry, but I had to. I told you I would only be gone for a short while because I myself didn't know it would take that long." Draco swallowed, wondering how Harry would react to the next part of his tale. "I had to… I had to hunt down the rest of the Death Eaters. They were still a threat and I…. I had to prove to the Ministry that I was on their side."

Harry was shocked. Draco had told him that he only had meetings out of town, he had no idea his lover was facing probable death. He brought Draco's hand up to his mouth kissed it, urging him to continue.

"It was so hard to kill them, Harry." Draco eyes began to water. He silently wondered if he'd ever cried this much in the past. "I had known them for so long. And I had to kill them all. Every last one of them. I only didn't have to kill Blaise because he helped me. But I almost did. I had almost killed my best friend." Draco was now sobbing. He buried his head deep into Harry's shoulder, feeling better already. He felt so at home right now, so right…

"Shh," Harry encouraged. "You don't have to talk about this right now. Tell me in the morning. Right now, just be with me." Draco nodded and drew Harry even closer to him.

A little while later, something popped into Draco's mind, and this he knew couldn't wait until morning. "Harry?"

"Yes, my love?" Harry asked drowsily.

"What did you name him?"

"Tyler, Draco. His name is Tyler."

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch__  
__but love is not a victory march__  
__it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah__  
_

_  
__hallelujah..._

**So how was that? Please review, I love them very much! If I'm ever in the mood I may write about Blaise's return home after helping Draco bring honor back to their names. **

**This song is "Hallelujah," sung by Rufus Wainwright, or at least that's the version I prefer. If any of you have song ideas incase I ever write anything for Blaise, please tell me!**

**Hm..... Well, I think that's it!**

**Love me always,**

**luvurlifeluvedwardc**


End file.
